The Unknown
by TheRoyalAddict
Summary: ITV The Royal. Gordon faces a world of uncertainty. How will they cope?
1. Chapter 1

Jill and Gordon were sat in his consultancy room, an eerie silence lingered over them both. The female doctor sat in the patient chair opposite the desk, nearest the door. The male doctor sat in his old leather chair holding a sealed white envelope in his hands. Fright lit his eyes up in a way his wife had never witnessed before.

'_Gordon...'_ murmured Jill, a croak registered in her voice

After he didn't respond, his eyes fixated on the envelope she spoke again _'Gordon, are you okay?'_

'_Erm...sorry. Yeah. Right best get this open hadn't I?' _he gestured at the envelope; a glimmer of a smile gracing his face. Jill leant across the table and placed a hand on her husband's arm. Gordon gently ripped open the white packaging and slipped out the letter from inside. Hesitantly he opened the letter and read the words scrawled on it.

'_What's it say?'_ uttered the woman

'_It says...it says I've got...cancer. I've got cancer Jill'_

Jill quickly grabbed the letter and scanned her eyes over it, before a tear slipped out of her left eyes. She rushed to wipe the tear away on the sleeve of her blazer, trying desperately to control herself.

'_You listen to me Gordon Ormerod. You're going to be okay, I_ _promise_' Jill rushed round to his side of the desk and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. She nestled her face into his hair.

'_I know I am, I know I am love'_ he whispered, holding onto his wife's arm before eventually breaking down.

Hard for any woman to take seeing her husband break in her arms. All she could do was hold him and let the male cry. A small snippet of what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

_Days prior to opening the letter_

'_Gordon, we're going to be late!'_ Shouted Jill up the stairs, holding her doctors bag in one hand and her hand bag on the opposite shoulder

'_Won't be a minute darling'_ he replied, the opening of the bathroom door could be heard before he appeared racing down the stairs whilst smoothing down his tie. His cheeks were noticeably whiter than usual; even his glowing tan couldn't cover how pale he appeared. Jill noticed the colour change but chose not to mention it as she dashed out of the house conscious of the time.

It was only when they pulled up at their usual parking space; in Gordon's green car that Gordon dropped the bombshell on Jill. He just couldn't lie anymore.

'_Err.. . Jill, just before you go there's something I should tell you'_ he uttered and he grabbed his wife's arm before she made for the door _'I didn't want to tell you until I knew for certain but... well...I'm having tests done-'_

'_Tests? What sort of tests?'_ interrupted the female, searching her husband's eyes for answers

'_For bowel cancer'_ the car went quiet as the C word was mentioned

'_C-cancer?!' _

'_I haven't been feeling right for some time'_ explained the male as he gazed out of the window at the hospital building _'Blood when I go to the toilet, abdominal pain, some vomiting... you know the signs as well as I do'_

'_Why didn't you tell me Gordon? You don't need to go through it alone!'_ reassured Jill as she placed a hand on the males face and stroked it soothingly

'_You know me, I hate fuss. And you've got so much on with the children and work... Look I get the results back in a few days and then we'll know for sure'_

'_Whatever happens I'll be right beside you all the way. I love you'_

'_I love you too'_ he replied before placing a kiss on his wife's soft cheeks and getting out the car as if everything was normal.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear All,_

_Jill and I have thought hard about this decision and that's why you're reading this now. I hate fuss; you all know that so this would seem the best way to break the news to everybody. I don't want the revelation to change anything at all. I'll still be the same Gordon and I'll still arrive at work in the mornings and leave at night, just some days you will notice a certain absence._

_I've got cancer; bowel cancer to be precise. The symptoms have been there for a while but like any typical man I decided to ignore them. Incredibly foolish of me, but thankfully we've caught it early enough to expect a full recovery. I expect it will be at this point that Mr. Rose will be rolling his eyes and cursing under his breath, it was extremely selfish on my part. _

_I'll undergo surgery in the coming weeks to remove as much of the cancer as possible, and following on from that will be a round of chemotherapy. I don't expect any of it to be easy but I know there will be one person who will need your support now, more than ever; Jill. She won't admit it but she's extremely vulnerable thanks to the news. _

_My home and work life rarely mix. As always my number one priority is our children. My main concern in to maintain a sense of normality for them; the less they know the better! On that note I must finish this letter prematurely to go and put Jonathon to bed._

_I hope you can all understand why I chose this way to break the news._

_Gordon Ormerod_


	4. Chapter 4

A weary and tried Jill walked into reception with a certain absentmindedness about her. She was dressed smartly as always but somehow she seemed lost and bewildered. Her usual rosy complexion was tinged with greyness and worry.

'_Morning Doctor'_ chirped Lizzie, clearly unaware of what day it was

'_Er...morning'_ replied the female Doctor after a longer pause than could be classed as normal. The awkward encounter was softened by the arrival of Matron in reception.

'_Morning. How's Doctor Ormerod?'_ she questioned, trying to stay professional

'_Morning Matron. He's fine as far as we're aware. He rang up this morning to speak to the children. He sounded rather cheerful, the usual Gordon as always... First day of chemotheraphy so we'll have to see what happens'_

'_I'm sure he'll be fine. We can only hope for the best possible outcome'_ grinned the old woman, her eyes telling a different story altogether. Jill let out a little smile and then walked off to her consulting room with her patient list for the day.

'_Is it today? Does Doctor O start his chemo?'_ butted in Lizzie '_Oh goodness I'd forgotten. No wonder Dr Weatherill isn't herself'_

'_Yes it's today. We must do what Doctor Ormerod would want and keep an eye on Doctor Weatherill, and more importantly carry on as normal. No fuss, that's what he said' _instructed the senior member of staff in a hushed voice

'_Right ho Matron!' _

They had each read the letter. It had been read out in reception after closing time one evening. In this case Matron had been the bearer of the bad news. Each of them had reacted in similar ways, with not a dry eye in the house. Even dear Mr. Rose had let out a grunted sob. The respect they all had for Gordon was unprecedented and therefore his wishes would be followed.

_**Visiting time**_

A gentle knock on the side ward door failed to wake Gordon from his deep sleep, instead Jill popped her head around and quietly crept in. She sat beside the bed in a high-backed chair and held onto Gordon's hand. The man was grey; his skin lacked its usual brightness. Even his hair looked unfamiliar; not brushed in its usual way. His lips were significantly paler than Jill had ever witnessed before.

'_Gordon... it's Jill Gordon' _whispered his wife into his ear to which he slowly began to wake up. It took him several seconds to register where he was before his eyes met with those of his soul mate

'_Hello there sleepy'_ smiled Jill as she kissed his cheek

'_Sorry- I must have dropped off'_ Grunted Gordon, mustering up all his energy to try and sit up

'_So how did it go?'_ she asked

'_It was okay. How are you? How are the children?'_ he selflessly enquired

'_They're fine... we're all fine Gordon. Stop worrying us, you're the one who needs looking after'_

Gordon suddenly went to try and grab a tray off the side but missed, urging Jill to act hurriedly as she grabbed the metal casing and placed it in front of her husband just as he vomited. She lovingly stroked the male's hair backwards, to which he retched again and then collapsed back onto the bed exhausted.

'_So that's what constitutes as okay does it?'_ his wife sarcastically remarked as Gordon drifted back to sleep. Already in his pyjamas Jill tucked him into the hospital bed and sat with him for a while, reassuring him every so often that she was still with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Gordon had grown increasingly frail in the days that followed. Each session of chemotherapy continued to knock him further. The days passed in a haze; in between the unconsciousness were bouts of sickness, rambling and the occasional laughter. Even in the darkest of times the male was determined to keep his sense of humour.

On the outside it appeared Ormerod had given up and was in fact accepting his possible fate. Underneath it all his body was working incredibly hard to fight the horrid illness that threatened to take his life. Inside the body of the man who cared so much for others a silent war was taking place to try and secure victory.

The male Doctor had had very few visitors merely to try and maintain Gordon's dignity and also to avoid changing others perception of him. His colleagues were unaware of his true condition but had a fair idea of how the medication would affect him. Jill painted a positive picture, rarely wanting to face up to the real facts.

Apart from his wife there was one woman who wanted to see him almost as desperately. The woman missed his presence at work, his humour and caring personality; Sister Bridget. It was a well known fact between Mr & Mrs Ormerod that Sister had feelings for Gordon. Who could blame her? He was the sort of man any woman longed for.


	6. Chapter 6

A familiar, rehearsed knock echoed throughout the silent room. When no one answered the door opened slowly and in a jerky like fashion. The room was dim with the curtains drawn and only a small light on the table to provide some much needed energy. A woman entered the room dressed in her usual nun outfit. Sister Bridget's presence seemed to add an extra dollop of the all too overwhelming depressing state that lingered.

The slightly shy lady sat beside the hospital bed, the man obviously unaware of her. Gordon was fast asleep in what appeared to be some much needed shut eyes. There was no denying his skin looked a ghastly grey colour and he lacked his normal tan. He was dressed in a pair of chequered and ironed blue pyjamas. It was a sight no one but his family got to see on a regular basis. His fellow colleagues had seen him in a familiar situation after his crash several years beforehand. It was a part of his life that he and Jill liked to keep separate from work. After all he was a professional man with an important job.

Sister Bridget took hold of her male friend's right hand and clasped it in between her two palms. It appeared that she was saying some sort of prayer; whispering until her breath with her eyes tightly shut. Ormerod made no attempt to wake up; it made Bridget feel a little more relaxed about her visit. To be found in such a compromising position would undoubtedly taint their friendship.

She sat there long enough to let her mind drift off to what she could have had, to the life they could have shared...together...


End file.
